As a conventional packaging apparatus, an apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-106202, for example, is known. This packaging apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-106202 includes: a delivering unit configured to deliver a film from a film roll when the film roll is set; first and second conveyance units configured to hold the film delivered by the delivering unit to deliver the film in a longitudinal direction; a moving unit configured to change relative distance between the first and the second conveyance units in a film-width direction; and a controller configured to cause the first and the second conveyance units to deliver the film in a film longitudinal direction while causing the moving unit to increase the relative distance between the first and the second conveyance units in the film-width direction.